cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=40347 |date = 11/25/2008 |link2 = |termin = 09/01/2012 |status = Cancelled |color = darkred }} The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Sparta announced on November 25, 2008. It was cancelled on August 30, 2012 by Sparta with the 48 year notice period waived down to 2 days. Thus the treaty became defunct on September 1, 2012 with the exception of Article IV which remains forever in effect. The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty Article I. In the interests of continued friendship and good relations, the Random Insanity Alliance, hereafter referred to as RIA, and Sparta each pledge not to take any aggressive actions against the other. This includes, but is not limited to, direct military action, as well as providing diplomatic or financial support to anyone else engaging in direct conflict or seeking conflict with the other signatory. Article II. In the event that either signatory comes into information with direct implications on the security of the other, or on the continued good relations between the signatories, they are obligated to make this information accessible to the other at the earliet feasible opportunity. Article III. In the event that one signatory comes under attack by a third party, the other signatory is obligated to defend with all military assets available. In the event that one signatory comes under attack through providing military support to another ally engaged in an aggressive war, said signatory is not considered to be in a defensive war, and the response of the other signatory is not dictated by this article. This article is, however, invoked in the event that one signatory comes under attack because of military action taken in support of another ally engaged in a defensive war. Article IV. Time Zones are recognized as a perpetual common enemy. In the event that Tulak Hord and Delta1212 ever knowingly find themselves in the same country, they are legally obligated per the terms of this treaty to meet up for a drink. Also Florida. Article V. In the event that a signatory plans to take aggressive military action against another alliance, they are obligated to inform the other signatory at least 24 hours in advance of declaring war. Either signatory may provide military assistance to the other in the event of offensive military action. Offensive military action is defined by this document as any military action which does not fall under the obligations listed under Article III. Article VI. Should the defensive clause of this treaty come into direct conflict with other treaties such that fulfilling obligations to both is impossible, the obligations outlined in Article III are voided and may be followed or disregarded at the discretion of each signatory until such time as the conflicting obligations have been resolved or nullified. Article VII. Should it be resolved that either signatory feels they cannot uphold the articles of this treaty in good faith, they may withdraw from the pact after giving 48 years notice to the other signatory. All articles articles are to be considered active until such time as this grace period has ended. Once this period has passed, all articles except for IV shall be considered void. Article IV of this treaty may never be canceled. Signatories For the Random Insanity Alliance *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform *DrunkWino - Triumvir and wielder of the Triforce of Drunk. *Delta1212 - Triumvir of the RIA, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *cctmsp13 - Head of Economics *dester55 - Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *invincible13matt - Sporadically Head of Mass Messaging Internal Affairs since 1895 * - Head of Military Operations (HoMO) *SWAT128 - Head of Random Foreign Affairs For Sparta *Darklink - King *Tulak Hord - King *Adrian - Regent *SupremeLord - Ephor of Foreign Affairs *George the Great - Deputy Ephor of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of Sparta